La Prueba de Amor más Grande
by Anihila Dextro
Summary: Sirius recive una carta de sus padres y quieres conocer a su novia! pero la chica es Remus!¿Que haran? Luego de 11 meses actualizo-.-, cap2 el tiro les sale al revez! risa al 100. Reviews.
1. Default Chapter

La Prueba De Amor Más Grande...  
  
El otoño amenazaba con terminar y se acercaba el invierno, la mayoría de los árboles empezaban a estar completamente desnudos y el agua del lago estaba disminuyendo su temperatura, la temporada de Quidditch acababa de empezar y Gryffindor ya llevaba la delantera en la copa de las casas, obvio pues, tenia el mejor equipo en la historia de Hogwarts: un buscador de lo mas apuesto, tres cazadores temibles, una pareja perfecta y bien sincronizada de golpeadores[-los mas buenotes ^^DDD- ]y el capitán, también guardameta del equipo, de lo mas diestro y lindo. Todos ellos les daban paliza a quien osaba retarlos en duelo.  
  
Sin embargo, como todo mundo, ellos tenían su vida, en aquel momento nuestros héroes [ No sé de donde saqué eso UU] estaban en al sala común tomando una taza de té calientito. Había sido un gran año, - no el escolar- y dos parejas estaban allí contemplando el viento remover el agua del lago y jugar con la hojas de los árboles, junto al fuego de la chimenea en lo que un pálido sol salía bañando de dorado los alrededores del castillo.  
  
James estaba sentado junto a Lily y ella le daba una galleta en la boca y ambos sonrieron mirándose a los ojos; nuestra pareja [--preciosa, tierna y si existieran los volveríamos hombres-^^DDD-] , estaban sentados uno sobre el otro abrazados- Remus estaba arriba y lo tenia con los brazos en el cuello y Sirius tenia una mano en la cintura y la otra con su té- obvio--, en fin ambas parejas se habían formado en ese año, para variar, Lily y James en febrero- no necesito decir la fecha- y Remus y Sirius en agosto ( Lily y James ayudaron en la unión por eso lo saben y no les da cosa); el único que no podía tener pareja era Peter, quien sabe por que pero ¿ a quien ching... le importa?? Lo bueno era que no estaba allí en esos momentos.  
  
alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te amo?.- le preguntó Remus a Sirius.  
  
Todos los días.- y sorbió un poco de té.  
  
No quiero arruinar el momento, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre, vosotros no?.- les preguntó James a todos.  
  
Ahora que lo dices...un poco. Bajemos ya va a ser la hora en que den el desayuno.- secundó Lily.  
  
Si, que bueno que nos levantamos temprano, como ayer no paramos de practicar, nos acostamos temprano y he aquí las consecuencias de esto: ser los primeros en levantarnos.- comentó Remus.  
  
Si, pero no por eso me tenían que despertar a mi.-¬¬ reprendió Lily. James solo la vió y le sonrió pícaramente y le plantó un beso con lo cual ella quedó feliz y ya no dijo mas del asunto.  
  
Vamos, pues, asi tendremos los mejores lugares en el Gran Comedor.- expresó Sirius levantándose.  
  
Salieron y encontraron, por ser de los primeros, unas buenas sillas en el Gran Comedor y 15 minutos depues los platos de oro se llenaron de huevos revueltos y coca-cola [ a mi me gusta y por eso lo pongo = P] . Después, llegó la bandada de lechuzas a entregar el correo como era de costumbre en ese lugar; a Remus le llegó una postal de su madre diciendo que se había ido a las Bahamas pues no quería congelarse, de esa manera Remus pasaría las navidades con Sirius y como él generalmente las pasaba con su hermana no haría inconveniente que se quede con él sin que se enteren de sus secretos. A James le llegó un paquete de caramelos, a Lily su periódico y a Sirius una carta de sus padres.  
  
jejeje, a ver que me cuentan de nuevo los viejos.- dijo abriendo la carta y tomando y vaso de coca. De repente asentó el vaso de golpe y tomando la carta con ambas manos soltó un "no puede ser" abriendo los ojos de par, en par.  
  
-que sucede Sirius? Es algo grave? .- preguntó Remus y por la cara de  
los otros dos que ponían, se notaba que pensaban lo mismo.  
  
es que , es que ...se calló de repente.  
  
Es que qué, Sirius'?  
Sirius gesticuló con la boca mas no se entendió lo que trató de decir.  
Miró por ambos lados y notó que varios estudiantes se les habían  
quedado mirando.  
  
vamos, me tienen que ayudar, y se los diré en privado.- les dijo a los tres, entonces, se dirigieron de vuelta a al Sala Común. Allí no había nadie pues todos estaban desayunando y como ya habían terminado las clases se preparaban para regresar a sus casas. Sirius cerró las puertas. Tenía una cara de cómo si alguien se hubiera muerto y ya había asustado a todos.  
  
Pues verán...este...bueno... Siii??????????  
  
No sé como decirles...  
  
Tan grave es la cosa amor?  
  
Si  
  
Se murió alguien?.- preguntó Lily.  
  
No  
  
Les pasó algo malo a tus padres?.- secundó James.  
  
No, ellos están bien.  
  
Es tu hermana?  
  
No  
  
¡¡¡¡ entonces que?!!!! .- estalló Remus.  
  
Mis padres te quieren conocer Remus.  
  
Silencio...  
  
que???!!! Y eso consideras grave???!!!.- gritó Remus indignado.- me consideras poca cosa o te doy vergüenza? O que?  
  
No, no , nada de eso  
  
Entonces que?  
  
Verás...cuando nos declaramos, mi felicidad era tan inmensa que no lo podía ocultar, asi que mi hermana se dio cuenta y como no quería decirle que tu eras mi novio, le dije que ya tenia una novia y por eso estaba feliz, ¡¡¡ me fregaba con saber lo que me pasaba y por eso le mentí!!! .  
  
Aja, y que mas?.- dijo James tomando a Remus por los brazos para que éste no le dé un trancazo.  
  
Pues bien, como todos sabemos, si nuestros padres se enteraran de nuestra relación, harán que la destruyan y también hay que tener en cuenta que les daría mínimo un paro cardiaco o una embolia ( en el caso de tu madre, Remus) aparte que nos desheredarían. Asi que mejor les inventé que en ves de un hombre, tenia a una chica muy hermosa.- su vista se posó en los ojos de Remus y alelado siguió.- de cabello castaño dorado, ojos que hechizan con solo verse reflejados en ellos, de voz enloquecedora y un ahora embriagador.  
  
Ya bájale, queme vas a sacar los colores.- dijo Remus sin evitar un risita y sonrosándose por el halago.  
  
Si que.- saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- les hablé de ti solo con el detalle de que no eras mujer. Pero., lo grave del asunto, es que ellos vienen aquí y quieren que te lleve pues mi jodona hermana les dijo que iba a llevar a alguien a la casa pues aun no le había dicho que eras tu. Lo cual ellos pensaron que serias tu y como es verdadero.. ¿ que vamos a hacer? Ni modo que se los digamos de una ves y nos quedemos huérfanos y sin herencia.  
  
No, pues si tienes razón. Pero ¿ por que diantres no me lo habías dicho?  
  
Por que pensé que nunca legaría el momento o si sería , no llegaría tan pronto.  
  
Bueno, por lo que veo en tus problemas Sirius.- comentó Lily.- si quieres salvarte, tendrás que organizar un plan para engañarlos.  
  
Que sugieres Lily?.- preguntó James.  
  
Fácil mi amor, que yo me haga pasar por su novia.- dijo con tono apremiante.  
  
Que?? Y yo que?.- gritó sorprendido James  
  
Tu estarás conmigo como mi primo, una chica decente no iría a casa de su novio sola, a que no?.- dijo pícaramente Lily.  
  
Ohhh, Lily es una gran idea pero y el pelo y los ojos?  
  
Pupilentes muggles y un hechizo para cambiar el tono temporalmente, no voy a renunciar mi rojizo por ti.  
  
Eres brillante!!! Pero y la forma de ser?  
  
Fácil, llevaremos a Remus para que también lo veas y procuraré de que él esté cerca de mi para que de a entender que yo soy la que te saca esa mirada de imbésil atolondrado (- heyyy ¬¬*).- y lo que no sepa , él me lo dice, a si que me tengo que poner al corriente de sus secretos mas íntimos... ^^  
  
Ahh, ya veía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¬¬.- dijo Sirius  
  
Oh vamos, asi tal vez aprenda algo nuevo y les paso unos secretos de James y míos.  
  
Hey!!! Eso no, me costó mucho lograrlos!!!.- exclamó James.  
  
Tranquis. No pasa nada malo. Entonces que? Mano a la obra?  
  
Mmmmmmmmmmmm.... no seee, es un arma de doble filo Lily, y si nos descubren?  
  
Pues solo será por un rato no? O se van a quedar ellos todas las vacaciones?  
  
No lo sé, no lo dice la carta.  
  
Pues bien.- dijo golpeando un puño en su mano como si cerraran un trato.- todo arreglado.  
  
Los dos días siguientes se las pasaron ensayando y al día siguiente se fueron a sus casas, Remus y Sirius estaban en casa de James pues para ir la casa de Sirius estaba del otro lado de la ciudad y Lily fue a decirles a sus padres por el permiso de ir con ellos según."para reforzar nuestras amistades" y con ese argumento , y con un berrinche de su hermana Petunia que no la quería tener cerca, accedieron. Pero.......  
  
se está demorando Lily y en unas horas tenemos que estar allá.- decía Sirius paseándose de un lado a otro muy nervioso de que su plan fracase.  
  
Tranquilízate, sabes como son las mujeres arreglándose.- dijo James echado como vaca en un sillón de su casa jugando un cubo de Rubik.  
  
Cálmate, llegaremos a tiempo si usamos un traslador o polvos Flu.- dijo Remus mientras James le pasaba un Game Boy.  
  
Si, tienes razón, y se sentó mirando el reloj.  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y sonó el teléfono , James contestó y lo que oyó lo dejó helado.  
  
Ay no!, Lily se enfermó de varicela y como no tiene el antídoto mágico no podrá venir.  
  
Que, que????.- por que demonios se le ocurrió de enfermarse justo ahora???  
  
Su hermana la contagió.  
  
Y que se supone que hagamos??... dame eso!!!.- dijo arrebatándole el auricular a James..- oye tu, bola asquerosa.  
  
Hey, no le digas asi!!! ¬¬  
  
Shut up James. A ver dime, que hacemos ahora??? -Gritó al auricular.- aja...mmm...eh?...que?...como se te ocurre?...no se que me diría...no creo que sea buena idea...grrrr.... pero, como lo hacemos?...espera. oigan ya les dio a ustedes varicela?.- dirigiéndose al trío de amigos.  
  
Ya.- dijeron al unísono,- de niños.  
  
Ok.- y se volvió otra ves al teléfono.- todo en orden, en lo que vienes le digo.- clic.-pues bien, en vista de estas circunstancias tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas.- salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala, en seguida entró Sirius con Lily en un estado deplorable, parecía un dálmata con las manchitas en la cara y tenia una maleta consigo. Había venido en volvos Flu que James le dio tiempo antes.  
  
Ya le dijiste canuto?.- dijo Lily débilmente con una leve tosecita y fiebre..  
  
Aun no.  
  
Por que ,que pasa ahora?.- dijo James tirando el cubo a un lado.  
  
Espera. Pueden salir de la habitación por un momento?.- les dijo a James y Lily y ella se lo llevó argumentando que ella se lo contará; una vez a solas Sirius se acercó a Remus, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le preguntó:  
  
alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te amo?  
  
¿?...siempre pero..  
  
shhhhhh... quiero pasar este momento solo contigo, abrazarte y susurrarte algo.  
Tragando saliva.- que es amor?  
  
Sirius, rozó sus labios a los de Remus y pasando suavemente por su mejilla le dijo: quiero pedirte la prueba de amor mas grande que me puedas otorgar... . O///OU.- como?  
  
Si.- y acarició su cabello oliendo el perfume que desprendía.- quiero que te pongas el vestido de Lily..  
  
Se rompió el encanto...  
  
QUEE!!??? QUE DEMONIOS HAS DICHO???  
  
Pues eso wey, que pensabas?.... ahhhhhhhh......pervertido, como se te ocurre? Jejeje  
  
no importa, tal vez pronto sea.  
  
NO CAMBIES LA CONVERSACIÓN SIRIUS BLACK, COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE ME PONGAS UN VESTIDO DE MUJER!!!  
  
~*~  
  
ya se lo dijo.- murmuró Lily a James mientras escuchaban a través de la puerta y James miraba por el orificio del picaporte.  
  
Chaz!!.  
  
~*~  
  
COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE YO HAGA ESO? ME ESTAS PONIENDO EN RIDÍCULO EL SOLO PENSAR EN SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ.  
  
Ohh vamos, solo será un rato... hazlo por mi.- poniendo carita de perro a medio morir.- si?? Vamos, di que si, anda no seas asi siiiiiiiiii???  
  
Ñia, ya que, pero ¡¡¡¡SOLO POR HOY!!! Y por que te quiero mucho.  
  
Gracias Moony!!!.- y le plantó un beso que tronó muy fuerte.  
  
Justo en ese momento, entró Lily con una maleta y una cajita de tela de color negro.  
  
pues bien, manos al obra, este chico hay que transformarlo en cenicienta luego de ver a su hada.^^...ah gracias por la píldora James, ya me siento un poco mejor.  
  
Para que es todo eso Lily?.- quiso saber James al ver que ella sacaba un arsenal de ropa, brochas y toda clase de lápices muy raros de la cajita negra.  
  
Es la cosmetiquera que me dio mi mamá. Veamos, como es una cena formal, un vestido decente pero elegante hará la diferencia, asi podrá ocultar las piernas de pollo que se carga.  
  
¡¡¡ OYE!!! ¬¬  
  
jeje... mmm... tu siéntate para que haga mi magia pero ponte primero el vestido. Mmm... Lily?  
  
Si, Sirius?  
  
Como que Remus se va a ver muy "plano" no?.- dijo James observadoramente y haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
  
Oh!! Tienes razón, y para serte franco soy bisexual y a mi me gustan bieeeeeen grandes!!!.- confesó Sirius  
  
Okis, que tamaño de copa?  
  
Perdón???  
  
Dije que, que tamaño de copa lo prefieres?  
  
No te entiendo  
  
Ushhh, bruto de que tamaño quieres que sean las bubis??'  
  
No sé, solo grandes...  
  
De que tamaño son las tuyas Lily??.- preguntó James ^¬^  
  
Orgullosamente 36 B!!!.- ninguna reacción.- grrrrrrr... 93 cms. Ineptos ¬¬*  
  
Ohhh, wow!!!.- dijeron Sirius y James  
  
¡ Tus hijos nunca sufrirán hambre Lily !.- Dijo malévolamente Sirius . Ni el marido!!.- corroboró James.  
  
Mmmh, lo tomaré como un cumplido....entonces, 36B esta bien?  
  
Si, si  
  
UN MOMENTO, QUIEN DIANTRES DIJO QUE YO ME VOY A ENSARTAR UN SOSTÉN DE MUJER????  
  
Oh cállate, esto lo hacemos por tu bien, además solo será un ratito.  
  
NI MADRES, UNA COSA ES QUE ME PONGA UN VESTIDO Y OTRA MUYY DIFERENTE QUE ME PONGA ESO, de seguro hasta me van a pedir que me ponga una tanga!!  
  
Ohhh, no se me había ocurrido.... de hilo dental Remus.- ^^ dijo Sirius  
  
OoO....-`_´- espero que solo haya sido una broma Black...  
  
Temiendo por su cuello.- ahhh si, si lo fue.  
  
Oh vamos , pónnntelo, no te lastimará.- dijo Lily sosteniendo un brasier y enseñándoselo.  
  
Ni mayes que, acaso crees que no te he oído quejar de esas cosas???- empezó a imitar con una voz chillona.- " hay como me lastima la varilla, como quisiera que no existan, por que no puedo andar sin sostén?".  
  
¬¬. .... haz algo Canuto!!  
  
Ok,ok,ok .- se acercó a Remus y abrazándolo de la cintura le dio otro beso y muyyy prolongado que lo dejó sin aliento.  
  
Ufffffffff........ok, me lo dejo poner.- vapor saliendo de la camisa de Remus ^^.-  
  
Ya ven como lo domino...- y les guiño un ojo Sirius.  
  
Mmmm, no me vendría mal aprenderme esa técnica canuto.- dijo calculadoramente Lily frotándose la barbilla.  
  
¬¬.bien, ponle el sostén en lo que yo voy por le relleno.- y diciendo esto, James salió rumbo a la cocina, se oyeron ruidos de unas como canicas o que se yo. Pero al poco rato y con una expresión de triunfo regresó James con unas bolsitas redondas con algo que paresia que tenía...  
  
¡¿Trigo?! Estas loco??., eso esta duro.- exclamó Sirius y tomando una de las bolsitas de tela lo sopesó y apretándolo dijo:- esto ni siquiera parecen de verdad, están duros! es como si fueran silicón de muy mala calidad!!!!!!!  
  
¬¬ mmm bueno y que se te ocurre?.  
  
Pérame.- y salió la cocina también, se oyó ahora que se habría el refrigerador y un momento después...  
  
Bien dime que te parece... toca mi seno y compáralo con el tuyo.- mostrándole uno con algo y el otro con el trigo.  
  
James se acercó y con un dedo lo tocó provocando un sonidito como "push, push" y su rostro adquirió una sonrisa y gritó a los cuatro vientos:  
  
¡¡canuto, viejo amigo, eres un genio, está con una consistencia firme y blanda!!, dime que es??  
  
Gelatina.  
  
Eh?, pero eso se va a derretir o se va a echar a perder, Sirius.- dijo Lily.  
  
Ah bueno, pues simplemente le ponemos un hechizo anti-derramante y ya. Viéndolo por el lado bueno, si me da hambre a media noche, ya tengo un refrigerio muy cerca...^^DDDD  
  
Fuck you!.- ¬¬ ( Remus).  
  
Pues bien, llena el otro y se los ensartamos de una buena vez por todas.-  
  
Una vez hecha la cosa...  
  
ok, ya tiene el vestido, las bubis, ahora el pelo, suéltatelo Remus.-dijo Lily  
  
Ok,- y se quitó el listón que siempre usaba para llevarlo puesto pues era muy vanidoso con su cabello,[ como muchas escritoras lo han descrito tan suave y bonito, no es de extrañar que se hayan subido los humos a la cabeza por eso] entonces una cabellera muy hermosa se dejó caer en sus hombros, y ante esto Lily le pregunta rápidamente.: Que shampoo usas Remus??  
  
Sedal ceramidas con ADN vegetal para la reconstrucción de un cabello saludable y bello!.- dijo son solemnidad.  
  
Bájale, ni que te estuvieran pagando por promocionarlo. Yo uso la línea Pantene " liso y brillante" pero para una chingada me sirve pk no funciona ¬¬*.en fin. Habrá que emparejarte las puntas y si, creo que unas extensiones no vendrían nada mal.  
  
Luego de toda la sartada [ si ,estoy repitiendo mucho esta palabra...maldito Marqués de Sade. ] vieron que se veía muy bien, ahora solo faltaba el maquillaje y con mucho esfuerzo y que nuestro lobito no cayera en la desesperación, Papito Black lo persuadió con otro beso [eso lo leí en la libreta de Btza ^^DDD] al terminar de poner las sombras y casi todo, faltaba el delineador, el rimel y el labial por lo que...  
  
oh no temas, no te va a pasar nada!.- decía Lily sosteniendo en alto el delineador negro.  
  
No y no, y si me lo metes en el ojo? Me voy a quedar ciego!!  
  
Por supuesto que no bobo. Solo mira hacia arriba y ya.  
  
Ta bueno.- y alzando los ojos como pudo pero sus párpados temblaban por el hecho de que un pedazo de madera se le iba a poner en la zona del lagrimal hasta al final del párpado superior....- asi?  
  
Si, a ver..- sacando la lengua para una mejor precisión...  
  
¡¡¡¡ que haces Lily!!???.- gritó James que había venido del baño.  
  
Ayyy.- y el delineadorzazo no se hizo esperar.  
  
Ahggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!! Te lo dije!!!!! .- gritaba Remus con una mano en el ojo. Un lagrimón corría por su mejilla  
  
Aguántate,... toma!!.- le dio un trancazo de los que duelen mucho en la cabeza a James que lo dejó noqueado un buen momento.- para que se te quite lo tarado...sorry me Moony sii???  
  
Buaaa... ok. ='(  
  
Ok, creo que este ya no sirve,-lanzó el lápiz.- voy por uno líquido.- Lily se dirigió al cosmetiquero y sacó una botellita negra con un pincel dentro de él.- este será mas fácil.  
  
No sé, me da mala espina.  
  
Cierto.- se dirigió a Sirius y sacando por los pies a un noqueado James por la puerta, le dijo que se valla para que no haya problemas. Ya había delineado perfectamente un ojo dorado de Remus cuando ella ya iba por el otro pero oyó un zumbido que le congeló el alma y vio para su horror que era una cucaracha que volaba de un lado a otro.  
  
IAAAHHHGGGG, que asco!!!!!.- y BUM!!! Se le salió el delineador y le dio un rayón en la cara de Remus que ahora parecía un mapache.  
  
Cuidado!!!  
  
Es que me dan asco esos bichos buaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Mmmm.- se levantó de la silla y fue a matar esa porquería que estaba por fin en el suelo y de un pisotón lo mandó al mas allá. Pero la porquería verde y viscosa que salió y un sonido atronador se hizo escuchar en la habitación.  
  
= PPPPPP.- bien hecho, vente de nuevo pero quítate los zapatos....  
  
Una vez hecho eso...  
  
ve eso que te dejé.... a ver, desmaquillante, desmaquillante.- decia para sí Lily hurgando en el cosmetiquero.- me lleva no esta, ni pex, tendré que usar el desmaquillante universal, barato y fácil de conseguir.- dijo esto y escupió una parte de su blusa y se lo frotó a Remus en la cara.. . IACK!!! Que asquerosa eres!!! ¬¬*  
  
No es mi culpa que esta atarantada escritora se la haya ocurrido poner eso... [ ¬¬* ] en fin, creo que es todo.  
  
Ya? .- dijo Sirius entrando con un fajo de salchichas en al boca. Por que ya se nos hizo tarde pero don't worry, ya les llamé y les dije que en un rato estamos para allá. ^^.  
  
Okis. Todo listo^^  
  
Mmmm Lily?  
  
Y ahora que Remus.??  
  
Y mi voz?  
  
Ups, cierto, que tonta jejejeje ^^P, pues bien solo un simple hechizo con esta poción de mi mamy la prof.McGonagall, ya que no podemos hacer magia con las varitas...jeje un trago y se pondrá como si hubieras ganado una patita de uno de tus cromosomas. Bebe.- y le dio un frasquito de un liquido rosadito que sacó de su maleta.  
  
Ok.- y bebió un trago.- .........que tal?  
  
Pero su voz ya no era varonil si no tierna y dulce que hizo que Lily se contuviera de la risa por lo fresona que sonaba.  
  
que música tan celestial has pronunciado Remus, mi amor.- dijo Sirius con burla.  
  
Cállate , esto lo hago por ti. Oye, me estoy asando con este vestido, no tienes uno mas corto?  
  
Si, pero...- se lo pensó mejor y sonriendo malévolamente.- si claro.- se dirigió a su maleta y sacando un montón de cosas, obtuvo un vestido de lickra de color verde y algo corto.- pruébatelo.- jejeje vamos a ver que tan pateado esta con ese vestido pk yo nunca he visto nada por su túnica.- pensó Lily. Pero para su sorpresa, a Remus le quedó de maravilla el vestido y si tenia unas na.....[ les dejo a uds. Que tan pachoncitas son jejeje] y con el relleno de arriba....parecía playmate del año de la revista Play Boy. Lily estaba que se moría de envidia el ver que ese intento de mujer se veía mejor que ella.  
  
Me lleva!!.- una ceja tenia un tic pero una sonrisa enseguida pareció de su boca.-ohhh Moony, como ese vestido es de abertura alta, si caminas se van a ver tus piernas y no creo que a tus suegritos les gusten ver unas piernas tan poco estéticas al ojo humano, digo pues están llenas de vellos negro, rizados y asquerosos.- dijo moviendo las manos.  
  
Que sugieres?.- dijo una voz celestial.  
  
Que te afeites.-  
  
Ay no, no, no, no quiero.  
  
Dale....con rastrillo no duele y crecen mas rápido.  
  
De acuerdo, vale.  
  
Lily va en busca ,de nuevo, por su mochila y haciendo un gesto de triunfo dice:  
  
adivina que... no lo traje pero no te preocupes, traje cera para derretir. Muajajjajajaa.-(666)  
  
y eso como funciona?  
  
Ohh lo verás, lo sentirás....y lo sufrirás!.- esto ultimo lo murmuró solo para ella.  
  
Lily calentó en una ollita en al cocina un trozo de cera y pasándole en las piernas lacandonas de nuestro amado, le puso una tirita de papel, pero para que no se raje después Moony, se lo aplicó todo de golpe, total si se secaba mucho a él le dolería y no a ella [ ni a mi jejejeje]  
  
listo?  
  
Si, esta calientito, pero, para que son las tiras de papel?  
  
Para eso...- y arrancó de un jalón un pedazo de la tira lo que provocó un grito desgarrador en la casa.  
  
AGGGGGGGGGGGG SE ME FRUNCIÓ TODO!!!! Ya no mas, ya no mas.=''''((  
  
Ohhhh lo siento muchoooo, solo se puede quitar de esta manera...y es solo el primero...... Asi que , a-gua-an-ta-te..-. sonrisa macabra.  
  
¡¡¡Sirius!!.- unos lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas.-¡¡¡ No me abandones!!!.  
  
Acá estoy amor mio.- y tomo de su mano para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.  
  
Mmmm, ni que estuvieras dando a luz.¬¬U  
  
En la sig. Media hora, cualquiera que hubiera pasado cerca de la casa, habría pensado que estaban matando a latigazos a alguien , o los que tiene la mente muy abierta, que había sadomasoquistas y había una novata en la orgía...  
  
bien, hemos terminado, James lleva esto a la basura . Por que yo? Es muy repugnante!!!.- contestó con testarudez.  
  
Por que yo lo digo y punto!!!!!!. - mirada fulminante.  
  
Si cariñito....-_-U  
  
En vista que de nuestra cenicienta ya está lista necesitará de un carruaje que la lleve pero como no hay calabaza, ni ratones y también por que los odio, usaremos una forma muy rápida y elegante...  
  
Un traslador?.- preguntó Sirius.  
  
Una escoba?  
  
No seas tarado, me refiero a un taxi...  
  
Que bueno por que yo no podré caminar ni en un millón de años.- musitó Remus tirado en el sofá con las piernas doloridas y rojas.  
  
Pronto llegó un taxi de mala muerte pues vivian cerca de una clonación de Tepito y los llevó a la zona Rosa ( Jardines de Louis le Grand ) un lugar lleno de gente rica. ( por algo le interesa la herencia a Sirius).... pero ¿ podrán nuestros héroes enfrentar a los padres de canuto? ¿ podrá nuestra bella dama caminar a gusto? ¿ se darán cuenta de la farsa? ¿ se dará cuenta la suegra que son bolsas de gelatina lo que "ella" tiene y le robe la idea? No se pierdan nuestro próximo capitulo en : Almas Perversas [ ups, sorry, ese es el otro jejeje] digo, " Lo que la Cera se Llevó" 


	2. La peor cena de navidad

·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨ ·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨  
  
**_La Peor Cena de Navidad_** (_La Prueba de Amor Más Grande)  
_  
¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨· ¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨  
  
Soooorryyyy, luego de 11 meses se me ocurre actualizar este fic, es que había olvidado la trama; pero bueno, aquí llego con la segunda parte de este fic, cambia drásticamente al original pero yo considero que esta bueno -...ahh si, pongamos que la dichosa hermana es hombre, pues aun no había salido el 5to libro en español y menos en ingles para verificar ese minúsculo error -U  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Bla, bla, blá con los derechos de Rowling y son míos tres personajes que aparecen (la verdad, se me hace una reverenda pendejada poner esto) [niña, ¡que boca!]  
  
¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨· ¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨  
  
_Respuestas a los reviews:_  
  
**Holly Black:** Boricua!, a ti no te hice esperar tanto -, os espero te guste este fic.  
  
**Ame:** Sha voy, sha voy!!, don't worry. A ki ta.  
  
**Noel Moon**: Gracias por el review y la felicitación, espero te guste esta continuación. Habrá cosillas que tal ves te maten de risa  
  
**Hermy:** gracias por el review, espero no te molestes y mas que no hayas olvidado la trama de esta historia -U  
  
**Sakuratsukamori:** jejeje, gracias por lo dicho, yo tampoco me negaría a sus besos. ¡quiero pertenecer a la orden Siriusana!  
  
**Moonygirl2:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Siento no haberlo continuado tan pronto, es que estaba aplastada por los exámenes extraordinarios de las materias que debía (ni se ilusionen, eran solo dos).  
  
**Reina-Ayesha:** Gracias por el review (SUPER BLUSH) aprecio mucho su opinión. Espero le haya gustado la canción -  
  
**Btza, Maggy, Marte, Allan, Noriko, Argenis, Gabriel, Sunchito, Lupita...(**bueno, casi todo el salón): espero les guste este fic, mejor les envio el link que volver a imprimirlo, je (coda ¬¬)  
  
Pues bien, a leer!  
  
¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨  
  
Bien, ya estamos por llegar, ¿Cómo te sientes Remus?- Preguntó Sirius. Mas o menos, ya no me duele tanto mis piernas.- estaba en medio de ellos y notó que el taxista había acomodado el retrovisor para tener una mejor apreciación de sus piernas lo que hizo que se indignara. Es aquella casa ¿no?.- dijo James.  
  
La casa era simplemente magnifica, bajaron y se encaminaron a la entraba principal. Tocaron el timbre y un elfo doméstico les abrió la puerta. Pasaron. La casa (bueno ya saben como es la decoración no?) era un poco lúgubre pero los adornos de navidad aplacaban un poco su aspecto, los pisos eran de mármol rosa y había muchos cuadros hermosos y otros que no tanto.  
  
Sirius, hijo mío, hasta que llegas -- dijo una señora de cabello largo y negro recogido en un moño. Vestía muy bien. Madre, padre – dijo Sirius ladeando un poco la cabeza en dirección de cada progenitor.  
  
Remus se sorprendió lo apuesto que era el padre de Sirius: era igualito a Louis Pointe Dulac, o sea ¡a Brad Pitt en esa película! [me vale lo que digan, es MI fic y yo lo pongo como quiera! 9]  
  
- Un placer conocerla señorita, al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, logramos conocerla. Yo soy Camus Black [Waaaah, adoro a Camus y cabe aclarar que tiene que tener un nombre de estrella no?] y usted es?...  
  
OO ¡Verde! ¡El NOMBRE! ¡NO LO HABIA PENSADO!- Remus tragó saliva, a Sirius parecía que le iba a dar un infarto y James se atragantó.  
  
- Rem...Rem...- Remus casi dice su nombre pero como si se hubiera aguantado un sargazo, gargajo, no sé como se escriba, bueno la cosa es que tenia que pensar rápido.  
  
¿Y bien?  
  
-Remusa... Johann Remusa, si, Johann Remusa nÑu  
  
-Extraño apellido, pero bueno, pasemos a la sala, los demás esta allá -  
  
-Ehhh, ¿Quiénes?.- preguntó Sirius extrañado.  
  
-Tus familiares, quienes mas?.  
  
Pasaron a la sala y vieron a los demás invitados: una señora con una niña de unos 7 años, Narcisa y Malfoy; tres chicas quien una de ellas estaba en los brazos de un chico que se paresia mucho a Sirius.  
  
-Eh, estas son mis primas Joahn – dijo Sirius ahogando una risita por el nombre.- ellas son: Andrómeda – tenia un vestido de flores y el pelo de un extraño tono púrpura- Bellatrix – una chica muy bella pero con aire altivo- , su novio Rodulphus Lestrange, mi hermano Regulus – Una versión de Sirius pero con un aire idiota- y su novia Capella.  
  
Remus dio una desaprobación a la vestimenta de Capella ya que vestía una túnica negra con unas sandalias en las que sobresalían sus uñas pintadas de morado.  
  
-Bueno, esta señora es mi tía Casiopea, y mi prima Lyra.- finalizó.  
  
Buenas noches- les dijo Remus a los presentes. Lucius la o lo miraba con interés y Narcisa con desdén Pues, creo que ya somos todos – dijo el señor Black- así que os digo que pasemos a la mesa.  
  
Pasaron y se sentaron es este orden: el señor Black en la parte de una sola persona, a su derecha estaba su esposa, luego Narcisa, Sirius, Capella, Andrómeda y Bellatrix. Enfrente de ella estaba james, luego Regulus, Remus, Lucius, Lyra (la prima chica), y finalmente Casiopea.  
  
La mesa estaba exquisitamente decorada para la ocasión, los elfos enseguida sirvieron la entrada: sopa de berros y platitos con fresas. Narcisa hizo una mueca ya que no le gusta la sopa.  
  
Lucius miraba con discreción los atributos de Remus provocando que se incomode.  
  
- A mi no me gusta la sopa de berros, madre, preferiría comer otra cosa.

-Pues que lástima cariño, por que no pienso hacer mas cosas – se dirigió a los demás- nosotras preparamos la comida con vuestras propias manos, sin magia, a ver si es verdad que así queda mejor la comida. -

- ¡Y tiene razón señora Black, está delicioso!.- dijo James sorbiéndola sopa y derramándose un poco entre su boca.  
  
Remus asintió y se dispuso a tomar la sopa, pero sintió que alguien metía su pie por debajo de su vestido, inmediatamente miró al frente sorprendido y vio a Sirius tomar un poco de vino como si nada mientras que los demás degustaban la sopa (menos Narcisa). El dedo gordo del pie, subía lentamente, abriendo las piernas de Remus, éste estaba muy nervioso de que Sirius se atreviera a hacer esta cosa a un metro de sus padres, no podía tomar la sopa, pues le estaba gustando aquella caricia y tenia que detenerlo, no quería que se dieran cuenta que tenía una carpa de circo en el vestido. Trató de no mostrar su inquietud tomando una fresa. Se la metió a la boca.  
  
-Ahora vengo, voy al baño- dijo Sirius y enseguida se levantó de la mesa...tenia puestos sus zapatos.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos como platos y levantó un poco el mantel...si allí seguía el pie y para el horror de Remus tenia las uñas esmalte color violeta. Éste impactado, se atragantó y se la pasó tosiendo pues no salía la fresa de su garganta. Estaba de todos colores, Lyra se levantó y le dio un vaso que contenía coca cola [y que?] se lo bebió del golpe pero ni asi, asi que le dieron la botella ¡y casi se traga los dos litros!.  
  
Lucius aprovechó para hacerle la maniobra de Hemlich, pero Remus enseguida se opuso pues Malfoy solo la abrazaba desde los senos, y le dolía mucho a Remus por la compresión de las gelatinas. Remus pisó su vestido por la desesperación y ambos cayeron de espaldas, y salió volando la fresa traicionera por los aires cayendo en el plato de Narcisa salpicándola.  
  
Pensó que fue horrible pero ¡no! Apenas se trató de reincorporar y el gas de la coca pidió salir de inmediato en un estruendoso eructo que ¡de seguro apaciguaba el rugido de un león africano! James se partía de risa al igual que Lyra. Muerto de vergüenza y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, intentó levantarse de la mesa, pero Lucius aprovechó para "apoyarse" de las caderas y de paso por las nalgas, Remus dio un respingo y jaló el mantel llevándose sobre ellos los platos y las fresas junto con tooda la vajilla. ¡¡que vergüenza Dios mio!! Pues una de las gelatinas se salió de su lugar torciendo el plan!  
  
Ya sabia yo que no eran de verdad- murmuró Bellatrix  
  
Sirius regresó al escuchar todo el alboroto. Y no le gustó nadita que Remus estuviera sobre Lucius y éste con las manos en las nalgas de su lobito. A Narcisa estaba que se le hervía la sangre y que decir de los suegritos: Camus estaba entre sorprendido y divertido y la señora Black lamentando el destino de su vajilla.  
  
Remus salió corriendo al baño, con la cara hecha un tomate maduro.  
  
Se encerró. Pensando cosas como "Como te odio Black, maldito Malfoy" y "No sé como me metí en esto"

Knoc, knoc, knoc era la puerta del baño.  
  
-Joahn... estas bien?- era la voz de Andrómeda.  
  
-Eh..si, gracias.- dijo apenado  
  
-Ven, sal, pues estas de seguro empapada de sopa y restos de porcelana.  
  
Remus abrió la puerta y Andrómeda tenia un vestido azul en los brazos para que se lo ponga Remus.  
  
-eh, gracias es muy amable de tu paaaar---- ella se lo llevó como un papagayo hasta la otra habitación para ponerle el vestido.  
  
Mientras en el comedor...  
  
-Chin, pobre de Moony- dijo James con un dejo de risa a Sirius.  
  
-Si, pero Andrómeda fue darle un vestido y lo va cambiar...  
  
"lo va a cambiar...lo va a cambiar..."  
  
Ambos se miraron con los rostros desencajados... ¡¡CIELOS SI LO CAMBIA VERÁ QUE...QUE...!!  
  
-WAAAAAAHHHHH.....NO PUEDE SER!!!  
  
-¡¡En la madre!!.- exclamaron los merodeadores. Rápidamente salieron corriendo a la habitación de donde surgió el grito pensando en cómo justificarían el hecho de que la noviecita tenga "bolas"  
  
Podemos decir que es hermafrodita!!.- decía James mientras llegaban.  
  
-Oh, dios, yo solo espero que no me hagan harakiri- imploraba Sirius  
  
La puerta en donde estaba Remus se abrió de golpe y éste salió envuelto en una larga toalla, entre furioso y asustado, mientras que Andrómeda estaba sacada de onda con el vestido aun el los brazos.  
  
-Pero que pasó? Tu gritaste?.- preguntó Sirius mientras Remus lo aventaba a una silla en otra habitación.  
  
- Cruza las piernas.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Para que...?  
  
- Te dije que cruces las putas piernas!!!. 0  
  
- Bueno, ya vale- dijo y subió su tobillo derecho sobre su muslo izquierdo.  
  
- ¿Es todo lo que puedes cruzarlas?- dijo Remus con un dejo de temblor en la voz  
  
-Pos claro, mas y me los aplasto pero ¿a que viene....?  
  
Remus se había sentado y dobló perfectamente las piernas...  
  
-Sirius...esa estúpida pócima no solo cambió mi voz...-dijo con una lágrima- llama...a...Lily.  
  
Un rato después, Lily llega por polvos flu muy contrariada por lo que le contaron; los demás familiares estaban viendo que iban a comer y un tanto preocupados por la reacción de su futura nuera si es que la llegarían considerar como tal luego de tal numerito.  
  
-Oh...lo que pasa es que caducó esa cosa y es por eso que Remus está mutando así UU- explicó Lily.  
  
-¡¡Y QUE ESPERAS!? BUSCA Y PREPARA UNA CURA!!  
  
-Oh, Remus exageras, ni que fuera tan malo convertirse en mujer; ve el lado positivo: ya no tendrás que pagar cover en los antros ni tendrás que preocuparte sobre si un hijo es tuyo- dijo como si nada Lily  
  
-Cierto, además ante cualquier desgracia..las mujeres y los niños salen primero- corroboró James  
  
-Fuck you ¬¬  
  
-Ehh...mejor regresamos a la mesa en lo que Lily busca una forma para ayudarte.  
  
-Remus lo vio como perro regañado.  
  
-Idiota, no solo he perdido mi arma hasta me cambiaron de lugar mis "cosas"  
  
-A que te refieres??- dijo Sirius incrédulo.  
  
Lentamente Remus bajó un poco la toalla y dejó ver unos senos de talla A que seguían pasando a B, por eso le dolieron cuando Lucius se las apachurró.  
  
-Bueno, ya no tendrás que depender de las gelatinas nñ- dijo James  
  
- Coño James te estas buscando un madrazo por eso!  
  
- Señorita, que lengua- U -dijo Sirius divertido.  
  
- Cállate, es tu culpa que esté pasando por esto!.- y sin pensarlo le dio una patada en la línea de la procreación...  
  
- Ahhhhg, me jodiste uno!.- dijo casi llorando Sirius TT  
  
- eh de veras? Te emparejo el dolor? ¬¬  
  
Entró Andrómeda preguntando si se iba cambiar, éste sin mas aceptó y se puso el vestido que era de escote, lo cual tenia que agradecer en cierto sentido que tenga ahora los "privilegios".  
  
Cuando llegaron a la mesa, todos estaban en sus lugares y el mantel al igual que la vajilla había sido cambiada y el pavo adornado como centro de mesa listo para ser cortado. Dieron las gracias y se dispusieron a comer.  
  
-Y como es que Lyra ya come carne?- preguntó para hacer plática la señora Black.  
  
-Veras- Casiopea asentó su copa- hace una semana compramos una langosta viva y le pedimos que le desate las tenazas y cuando la picó, no sintió remordimiento alguno cuando la metimos a la olla...  
  
Remus escuchó eso y dio un mordisco a su pavo olvidando sus modales de comer con cubiertos (James le haba enseñado que así se disfrutaba mas la comida) pero para asco de todos, al morder, salió volando una especie de salsa rojiza...  
  
-¡Sangre del pavo!- exclamó Bellatrix al verlo.  
  
- Aggg- Remus empezó a escupir todo y los demás alejaron sus paltos.  
  
- jejeje, es que me dio mucho asco lavarlo y solo dejé que le caiga el agua nñUU- se excusó la señora Black, rascándose la nuca.  
  
- Y ahora que vamos a comer?- preguntó Regulus decepcionado.  
  
- Podemos ordenar pizza, pizza de pavo y ya- aconsejó Andrómeda.  
  
-Venga, quien tiene el número telefónico?  
  
A la media hora trajeron 4 pizzas de pavo con champiñones y comieron muy a gusto a pesar de que Lyra había vomitado el pavo y anunciado segundos después que se convertiría en vegetariana.  
  
Una piedrita cayó en la jeta de Sirius y vio desde el otro lado que era Lily levantándolos pulgares.  
  
-Vamos,- le dijo a los merodeadores- ya tiene le antídoto Lily, padre, madre, si nos disculpan, nos retiramos por unos momentos.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijeron, aunque Lucius estaba decepcionado del mismo modo que Capella.  
  
- Esperen- interrumpió el señor Black- vamos a hacer un brindis por la navidad pues ya son las 12 am.  
  
Regresaron y levantaron las copas, brindaron y...  
  
-Como todos tiene pareja, propongo besar a nuestros amados para una mejor navidad- propuso capella.  
  
Sirius acercó su boca a los labios de Remus, éste cerró los ojos y en el pleno beso..¡que se le suelta otro eructo por las burbujas de la champaña! ¡los cachetes de Sirius se inflaron como sapo ante la expectación y risa de todos!  
  
-Ay no, ya vamos con Lily -otro eructo- suplicó Remus.  
  
:¨:¨:¨¨:¨:  
  
-Pues bien, ya tengo la cura, solo me hace falta un ingrediente...-decía Lily- verán como Remus sufre de una falta de progesterona pues tiene muchos estrógenos, necesitaremos de mas de estoas hormonas masculinas y...- estaba nerviosa  
  
-Y que?, me voy a quedar como mujer?- dijo Remus?  
  
- Pues solo se consiguen si está fresco...  
  
- A que te refieres??Oo  
  
- Pues...esperma masculino...así que ...¿Sirius?  
  
- O.O ¡wow! Pero ¿Cómo? No tengo ahora listo!  
  
- ¿Cómo? 17 años y no tienes una Play Boy?- preguntó incrédula Lily.  
  
-eees que...cuando tienes el Mapa y la capa invisible...las fotografías pierden sentido =.=UU- reconoció james.  
  
- Oô mmm -´- solo espero que no te hayas colado al baño que yo uso James Potter.  
  
- No, no, en serio!  
  
-AAAHHHHHH  
  
Todos voltearon en dirección de Remus pues estaba horrorizado viendo abajo...había sangre entre sus dos pies y estaba manchado su vestido entre las piernas...  
  
-¡Tu menarquia!. Moony, ya te empezó tu menstruación!- gritó Lily  
  
-ESO NUNCA- jaló a Sirius y se encerraron en el closet... se oyeron los ruidos característicos de una bragueta caer...fricciones...  
  
-¡Que envidia! TTTT- exclamó James- una chaqueta hecha con las manos de una chica!  
  
-¬¬  
  
Se escuchó un gemido masculino y un "Me vengooo, ahhh". Lily estaba muy sonrojada.  
  
-¡Carajo, se me cayó al suelo!- gritó Remus desde el otro lado del closet- me lleva, a ordeñarte de nuevo  
  
-si, si, si- jadeó Sirius  
  
-¡¡¡Yo quiero unas siiii!! TTTT- señaló james  
  
un rato después oyeron otro "ohh me vineee".  
  
-mmm, no sé si sea bueno que no haya tardo- observó Lily.  
  
-Mejor, así son más raunds- reconoció james.-son hombres, bueno, generalmente.  
  
Acto seguido, se abrió la puerta del closet, Sirius estaba tirado como globo desinflado y Remus muy serio le preguntó con señales a Lily donde estaba la pócima para luego abrir su boca sobre el tarro donde esperaba aquel líquido blancuzco.  
  
-IAKKk, que asco Moony!- dijo Lily. Mmm, sabe a piña.  
  
Remus, lleno de asco, tomó el brebaje entre sus manos observándolo y de repente se sintió mal, asentó el tarro y se llevó las manos al vientre, cayó mas sangre.  
  
-Tu primer cólico- le anunció Lily.  
  
-Ughh, bueno no es tan grave como la primera ves que te sodomitas- dijo Remus.  
  
-Por que, duele mucho?- preguntó preocupada Lily.  
  
-Si, pero te acostumbras- dijo Sirius  
  
-¡¿y tu como lo sabes?!- inquirió Remus  
  
-ehh...por que...- miró a James- por que lo veo en ti U  
  
-¬¬ mas te vale.  
  
Remus, reconsidera eso de ser mujer, pues tus manos nunca habían sido tan suaves ¬  
  
-El césped no se fuma ¬¬  
  
-Jijiji...Ya bébelo antes de que le salga nata- aconsejó Lily.  
  
Remus bebió del tarro, lo asentó y con una mueca de asco miró a Lily.  
  
-Y bien?- preguntó ella  
  
-Sabe a papaya...iak, odio la papaya.  
  
La transformación había dado inicio, Remus regresó a la normalidad y dio gracias de tener su "ballesta" de nuevo.  
  
-Bien, ahora te tendrás que vestir otra vez como mujer para no levantar sospechas a tus suegritos   
  
- Nada que, tu te vestirás y te harás pasar por mi, yo me largo, veo que ya te tomaste una poción por lo te tu enfermedad ya que aquí si esta el remedio ¬¬  
  
-Pero Remusín!  
  
- No, me rajo, no quiero que el Malfoy me toque, si te lo hace, que james le rompa la madre.  
  
Dicho y hecho, Lily tomó el lugar de Remus haciendo lo que había pensado al principio del capitulo uno. Remus se escabulló por la ventana, rodeándola casa para salir por la entrada principal.  
  
Pasó por al ventana que daba al comedor y oyó decir al padre de Sirius:  
  
-Hagamos otro brindis, pro que se repita esta ocasión el próximo año...¡salud!  
  
Remus deseó todo lo contrario...  
  
¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨· ¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨· ¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨  
  
**Waaah, al fin me digné a terminar este fic, cambió al original pero ya tenía ganas de terminarlo (mas bien empezarlo), espero les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones acerca de esta historia en un review (que por cierto, eso significa: review= opinión en español)  
  
Un beso a quien lo lea -**  
  
**_Mayi- Moony_**  
  
¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨· ¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨· ¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨·¨


End file.
